


Доверять и понимать

by bayern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, Werewolf Draco Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Стоило озаботиться внезапной тягой к мясу с кровью и ломотой в костях, все усиливающейся с приближением полнолуния. Он прочитал все хранящиеся в Мэноре книги, выучил наизусть все тревожащие симптомы, но ответ был всегда один, тот, которого он страшился с роковой ночи».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доверять и понимать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust and Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918066) by [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10). 



* * *

У Драко душа ушла в пятки, когда он взял в руки очередной выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка» и прочитал броский заголовок. Новое нападение. Уже пятое за последние две недели.

Первый тревожный звонок прозвучал около полугода назад. Ситуация ухудшалась постепенно, в начале нападений никто не мог понять, кто или что за ними стоит, какова их цель. Однако, Драко верно оценивал подоплеку происходящего, что усиливало и без того немалые опасения за жизнь. Все жертвы — бывшие Пожиратели Смерти, большинство погибло в муках, истекая кровью. Он понимал: за ним тоже придут, когда — лишь вопрос времени.

Драко не хотел закончить свои дни в качестве добычи. Умирать совсем не хотелось, но он понимал, дожить и до сего времени было редкой удачей. Он не единожды мог сгинуть в ходе ужасной войны, а то и до ее начала. Последнего представителя семейства Малфоев Светлая сторона едва терпела, а бывшие последователи Темного Лорда люто ненавидели.

Именно по этой причине последние пару лет он старался надолго не покидать спасительные стены Малфой-мэнора. По решению Визенгамота, первый послевоенный год Драко провел под домашним арестом, всеми силами убеждая новую власть в лояльности. Отбыв наказание, он намеренно стал реже покидать поместье, избегая лишнего внимания или неприятностей. Да, родители оказались в тюрьме, а он остался совсем один в огромном особняке, но в родных стенах хотя бы безопасно.

Конечно, порой приходилось совершать краткосрочные отлучки из Мэнора по делам, которые не поручишь домовым эльфам. Иногда было приятно выбраться в большой мир и посмотреть на других людей, но эта затея неизменно сопровождалась риском. Драко изо всех сил старался остаться не узнанным, потому как в противном случае в ответ всегда получал исполненные презрения и недоверия взгляды. Единственный раз, когда он испытал спокойствие и умиротворение вне дома — во время недолгой прогулки по лесу в поисках необходимых ингредиентов для зелий.

На сегодняшний вечер Драко запланировал поход в лесную чащу, но, учитывая недавно прочитанную статью в «Пророке», энтузиазм заметно поубавился. Он пообещал себе держать палочку наготове и быть чрезвычайно осторожным.

* * *

В лесу стояла гулкая пугающая тишина. Как Драко ни напрягал слух, он не мог уловить ни малейшего шороха, создаваемого лесными жителями или легким дуновением ветра. Неприятный холодок пробежал по спине. Отмахнувшийся от дурных предчувствий Драко двинулся дальше, особого выбора не было: либо он соберет сегодня нужные травы, либо придется затянуть приготовление зелья еще на месяц.

Искомые цветы, светящиеся приглушенной синевой в опустившемся на лес сумраке, росли именно там, где он и ожидал их найти. Внимательно вслушиваясь в окружающую тишину, Драко принялся аккуратно срезать бутоны и складывать в специальную сумку. Крепко сжимая в ладони верную палочку, на случай возникновения малейшей опасности, он все же умудрился пропустить момент броска.

Нападение произошло молниеносно, в абсолютной тишине. Едва Драко склонился к очередному цветку, как обнаружил себя лежащим ничком; влажные комья земли тут же забились в нос, рот и глаза. Отчаянно вырываясь, он попытался ощупью найти упавшую палочку. Ощутив резкую боль в спине, Малфой испугался, что серьезно ранен.

Судорожно извиваясь, Драко пытался высмотреть палочку слезящимися от грязи глазами и определить местоположение врага. Низкое рычание разорвало тишину леса, и он с ужасом осознал, кто именно стоял за зверскими нападениями на бывших Пожирателей Смерти и кто пришел за ним. Но определить, с какой стороны доносился рык, он не сумел. Казалось, кровожадные звуки окружают со всех сторон, волосы на теле встали дыбом. Малфой успел пожалеть о своей прогулке в злополучный лес.

Наконец нащупав палочку, Драко крепко вцепился в нее и занял оборонительную позицию, игнорируя режущую боль в теле. Уверенности в своей победе не было, но сдаваться без боя, если существовала малейшая возможность выжить, он не собирался.

Повторная атака стала столь же неожиданной, как и первая; мгновение — и вот он снова лежит на земле, но на этот раз боль пришла сразу. Левую руку жгло огнем; попытка подняться не увенчалась успехом, малейшее движение отдавалось агонией во всем теле. Все, что оставалось — лежать беспомощной ослепшей куклой, не ощущая ничего, кроме невыносимой режущей боли. Из ран обильно сочилась теплая кровь, быстро густея в ночной прохладе.

Немного придя в себя, Драко понял, что остался один, каким-то чудесным образом выжил, но явно не надолго, если не успеет залечить полученные травмы. Странно, что зверь оставил жертву в живых. Но расслабляться было рано: возможно, убийца поджидает истекающую кровью добычу, укрывшись в темной чаще.

Предельно аккуратно Драко поднялся на ноги, стараясь избегать нагрузки на раненные части тела. Удивительно, волшебная палочка оказалась цела, подхватив ее, он, пошатываясь, направился прочь со злополучной поляны. Малфой сомневался, что в случае необходимости ему хватит сил применить заклинание, но привычная тяжесть отполированного дерева в руке придавала уверенности.

Сейчас главная задача — добраться до дома.

* * *

Драко разбудил яркий солнечный луч, бьющий сквозь окно прямо в глаза. Он устало застонал, осторожно перевернулся на спину и тут же резко зашипел, потревожив поврежденную руку. Поблагодарив высшие силы за то, что вновь встретил новое утро, он смог усесться на постели, бережно прижимая руку к груди.

Драко добрался домой глубокой ночью или ранним утром, с какой точки зрения посмотреть. Как потом выяснилось, в лесу он провел гораздо меньше времени, чем думал. Измученный и истощенный ранениями Драко несколько раз порывался сдаться, но мысль о смерти в полном одиночестве в темном лесу, где никто никогда не найдет его тела, придавала сил двигаться дальше.

Казалось, Драко добрался до Мэнора вечность спустя, а подобострастные домовые эльфы принялись споро латать полученные им раны. Он строго настрого запретил домовикам обращаться в больницу Св.Мунго. Из-за нежелания предавать огласке случившееся нападение, Малфою пришлось отказаться от профессиональной помощи целителей. Он надеялся, что родные стены помогут справиться с внезапной болезнью.

И если подозрения по поводу личности зверя оправдаются, то всеобщее обнародование трагедии лишь ухудшит и без того плачевное положение Драко. Надеясь на лучшее, он закрыл глаза на дурные предчувствия, списав тревогу на испытанный стресс, мешающий трезво смотреть на вещи.

* * *

Спустя две недели с момента ночного происшествия, Малфой больше не мог игнорировать очевидное: он попал в очень жесткий переплет. Ужасные раны практически полностью затянулись, оставив после себя уродливые красные рубцы, которые хотелось навечно упрятать от посторонних глаз под тканью рубашки. Все же он всегда щепетильно относился к своему внешнему виду и...

Драко помотал головой, сейчас не подходящее время думать о подобных пустяках. Стоило озаботиться внезапной тягой к мясу с кровью и ломотой в костях, все усиливающейся с приближением полнолуния. Он прочитал все хранящиеся в Мэноре книги, выучил наизусть все тревожащие симптомы, но ответ был всегда один, тот, которого он страшился с роковой ночи.

Малфой превращался в оборотня.

Ликантропы автоматически возносились магами на вершину всеобщей ненависти, отчего Драко постоянно пребывал в безотчетном страхе и ужасе, а самое плохое: молить можно только о быстром избавлении. Оборотни считались созданиями тьмы и за любое преступление карались особо сурово. Всю оставшуюся жизнь ему предстоит провести окруженным ненавистью и презрением, в постоянном страхе.

Но больше всего Драко тяготило знание того, кто стоит за нападением. Славившийся особым отношением к предателям Фенрир Грейбек чудом сумел ускользнуть из лап Министерства в битве за Хогвартс. Грейбек каким-то образом достал список темных магов, избежавших попадания в Азкабан, и теперь мстил за предательство. Если выбранные им жертвы не умирали сразу, то обращались в таких же монстров, как он сам. Грейбек на собственной шкуре испытал непримиримое отношение магов к оборотням.

Замкнутый тесный мирок Драко рассыпался, словно карточный домик. Каковы шансы продолжать жить как прежде? Как ни пытался, Малфой не мог разглядеть проблеска света в конце тоннеля, все, что оставалось — упорно двигаться вперед и надеяться сохранить свой секрет в тайне.

Последняя надежда зиждилась на волчьем противоядии, пусть и не являвшееся абсолютной панацеей, но смягчающее действие полнолуния. К сожалению, квалификации Драко не хватало для самостоятельного воссоздания аконитового зелья, несмотря на послевоенное изготовление зелий в частном порядке. С кончиной Снейпа достать противоядие он мог либо в св. Мунго, либо в магазинах, расположенных на Косой аллее.

До начала принятия зелья оставалась ровно неделя, Драко следовало поторопиться с поисками.

* * *

Малфой обошел несколько мест в поисках волчьего противоядия, и в каждом поджидала неудача. Первая лавка не имела в наличии нужного зелья, вторая вызывала сомнения в должном уровне качества настоя, Драко решил не рисковать собственным здоровьем. В третьей лавке продавец наотрез отказался продавать зелье предателю. При этом Малфой никому ни словом не обмолвился, для чего ему потребовалось аконитовое зелье, но осознание действительности, в которой он оказался окруженным ненавистью со всех сторон, сокрушало и убивало.

Выходило так, что вряд ли в магической Британии у него получится достать волчье противоядие. Оставалось единственное место, где он мог получить лекарство, — больница Св. Мунго. Затем можно будет положиться на удачу, отправиться во Францию или Испанию и с большой вероятностью опоздать с приемом противоядия.

В госпиталь Малфой отправился поздно вечером, надеясь на отсутствие толп посетителей, дабы избежать попадания сенсационной новости на газетные страницы. Драко пребывал в глубоком отчаянии, и лишняя шумиха вокруг возможного заражения была ему совершенно ни к чему.

В приемном отделении дожидалась своей очереди пара усталых и погруженных в собственное горе человек, не обращавших на окружающих никакого внимания. Максимально бесшумно пройдя мимо посетителей, Малфой направился прямиком к столу справок. Пробежав глазами по графику дежурств, Драко определил, что ему нужен целитель магических существ Дэй Ллевеллин Уорд, принимающий на первом этаже больницы.

Лифт быстро доставил Малфоя до нужного этажа, коридоры которого радовали своей пустотой. За расположенной в противоположной стороне от лифта стойкой регистратуры восседала пожилая ведьма лет пятидесяти. Она пристально наблюдала за приближением Драко, задающимся вопросом: вызвано ли такое внимание узнаванием или банальным недовольством от вида припозднившегося пациента?

— Добрый вечер, — учтиво поздоровался он, подавляя рвущуюся наружу насмешку. — Я хотел уточнить возможность приобретения одного зелья через больницу.

Вежливое обращение явно произвело на медведьму положительное впечатление.

— Это отделение для магических существ, мы не производим и не продаем зелья, — заучено отрапортовала она. — Попробуйте обратиться на третий этаж.

— Я знаю, — спокойно парировал Драко, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на испытывающую его терпение ведьму. — Мне необходим лечебный настой для магического существа.

— Вы не выглядите больным, — окинув Малфоя взглядом снизу вверх, вынесла она вердикт. — Если зелье требуется кому-то другому, то вам лучше доставить больного к нам, так мы сможем обеспечить ему надлежащий уход и лечение.

— Нет, зелье необходимо мне и я был бы крайне признателен за помощь, — не сдавался Драко. От раздражающей тупости медведьмы Малфою ужасно хотелось закатить глаза, но желание получить зелье перевесило злость, сейчас неподходящее время для грубости. — У меня проблемы... деликатного характера. Я бы предпочел купить зелье и принять его дома.

Женщина одарила позднего гостя задумчивым взглядом и добавила:

— Возможно, я смогу вам помочь. Какое зелье вы ищете?

Оглядев пустой коридор, он немного склонился вперед.

— Волчье противоядие.

Драко ожидал негативной реакции, но то, что ведьма, отпрянув, наставила на него палочку, оказалось неприятным сюрпризом. Он заметил неприязнь и отвращение в потемневших глазах, когда та медленно выпрямилась и отрицательно покачала головой.

— Мне очень жаль, но это лекарство не входит в список зелий свободного оборота, — в женском голосе явно слышались истеричные нотки. — Прежде чем получить ежемесячную дозу противоядия, все оборотни должны пройти обязательную регистрацию в Министерстве Магии.

Мерлин, как же он сам не догадался о подобном правиле и даже не удосужился просмотреть действующие законы, касающиеся оборотней. Впрочем, нет ничего удивительного в том, что после войны ужесточились меры по отношению к темным существам, усугубив и без того тяжелое положение Драко.

— Конечно, — наконец откликнулся он, выдавливая из себя подобие дружелюбной улыбки. — Прошу простить за беспокойство.

Резко развернувшись, Малфой направился к лифту, надеясь максимально быстро миновать пост охраны, в случае, если ведьма решила отправить сигнал тревоги и таким образом вбить последний гвоздь в крышку его гроба.

Драко практически добрался до спасительных створок лифта, когда в ближайшем боковом коридоре послышались шаги. Это оказался мужчина старше Малфоя на несколько лет, рыжая шевелюра выдавала в нем представителя семейства Уизли, оставалось лишь надеяться, что тот не станет создавать проблем. Драко с трудом сдерживал слезы отчаяния, не желая демонстрировать слабость перед посторонним человеком. Даже с учетом того, что в свете недавних открытий слезы были вполне оправданны, ситуация для Малфоя складывалась унизительной.

— Ты ведь Драко Малфой? — поинтересовался Уизли у остановившегося рядом в ожидании лифта Драко, а когда тот несмело кивнул, приветливо улыбнулся. — А я Чарли Уизли.

— Приятно познакомиться, — немного натянуто отозвался Малфой, напряженно размышляя, к чему эти официальные условности? Их семьи не отличались хорошим отношением друг к другу, пусть к концу войны они сражались на одной стороне.

— Ты кого-то навещал?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Драко, надеясь, что нежданный собеседник наконец отстанет с нелепыми разговорами. Однако, когда он взглянул на Уизли, тот дружелюбно улыбнулся, игнорируя его намеренную резкость в голосе. Вскоре створки лифта распахнулись, и Чарли жестом предложил Драко первым войти в кабину.

— А я сдавал собранные в драконьем заповеднике ингредиенты для редких зелий, — словно отвечая на незаданный вопрос, поделился Чарли, стоило лифту начать движение. — В отделении крайне нуждаются в драконьих составляющих, а мы все равно не используем их по назначению. Поэтому мы решили, пусть они служат благому делу.

Драко не понимал, как ему следует отреагировать на услышанное, получалось, Уизли, наплевав на возможные негативные последствия, вдруг решил раскрыть секретные сведения.

— Я пытался получить волчье противоядие, — неотрывно глядя перед собой, еле слышно пробормотал Малфой.

— Не думаю, что они дали тебе зелье, учитывая новую ужасающую и ущемляющую права магов директиву Министерства, — столь же тихо ответил Уизли. Драко удивленно посмотрел на драконолога, отмечая лишь необычайную спокойность и ни капли страха или отвращения. Как он сказал, «ужасающую»?

— Так и есть. Придется поискать в другом месте, — немного рассеянно отозвался Малфой. Разговор с Уизли протекал по непредвиденному сценарию. — Кто-то... где-то же должно еще продаваться аконитовое зелье.

Створки лифта распахнулись, и они вышли из кабины в приемное отделение. Драко замешкался, не зная, как поступить дальше. С одной стороны Уизли проникся его положением, а с другой — совсем не означало, что стоило ожидать помощи. Они абсолютно чужие друг другу люди, поэтому Малфой решил вернуться в поместье и обдумать дальнейшие шаги, а Уизли пусть отправляется назад в свой заповедник. Разговор окончен.

— Я могу помочь, — вдруг предложил Чарли, вынуждая Драко обратить на себя внимание.

— Как именно? — не скрывая подозрительности, переспросил он. С чего вдруг Уизли помогать Малфою? Это же просто смешно.

— Я могу достать зелье, у меня есть нужные связи, — примирительно улыбаясь, пояснил Чарли. Драко колебался стоит ли поддаваться внезапному порыву, но искренняя улыбка драконолога подкупила его, призывая довериться и выслушать. — Вернее у моего брата, ему тоже необходимо волчье противоядие, думаю, я смогу достать зелье и для тебя.

Брат... О, Драко наконец вспомнил: брат — Уизли, которого во время битвы покусал оборотень. Он не превратился в полноценного ликантропа, но, по всей видимости, у него проявились побочные эффекты.

— Хорошо, — согласился Драко, надеясь, что принятие помощи от Уизли не приведет к окончательному краху. К тому же, иные варианты решения насущной проблемы отсутствовали напрочь.

— Здорово, — Чарли так заразительно улыбнулся, что уголки губ у Малфоя рефлекторно дернулись вверх. — Завтра я навещу тебя в Мэноре. Все будет хорошо, я обещаю.

Драко оставалось лишь уповать на то, что не зря доверился Уизли.

* * *

Ночь напролет мучимый тревожными снами, Драко проснулся совершенно разбитым. Он постарался отрешиться от плохих мыслей, но череда невзгод последних лет приучила его быть внимательным к дурным предзнаменованиям. Ожидание выматывало нервы, Чарли Уизли не уточнил, в каком часу планировал прибыть в Мэнор. И, естественно, подсознательный страх, что Уизли обманул и не придет, вызывал у Драко сожаление о впустую потраченном дне. До полнолуния оставалось не так много времени. Необходимо сегодня же начать прием зелья, иначе все закончится плачевно.

Ровно в полдень домовой эльф подал обед, но измученному неизвестностью Малфою кусок в горло не лез. Беспокойство, страх и неопределенность съедали все мысли, внутренности скручивало в тугой ком. Он с трудом заставил себя проглотить пару ложек еды.

Отложив в сторону салфетку, Драко решил немного отвлечься в библиотеке, в этот момент с громким хлопком появился домовой эльф.

— Хозяин, в холле вас ожидает гость, — низко кланяясь и выкручивая себе руки, возвестил он.

Драко кивнул, должно быть, наконец, прибыл Уизли, больше просто некому.

— Благодарю, — пробормотал Малфой, направляясь к двери. — Я приму гостя. Прибери здесь.

Драко размашистым шагом двигался по коридорам Мэнора, останавливаясь перевести дыхание и успокоиться лишь перед дверью, сожалея, что позволил переживаниям взять вверх. Пара глубоких вдохов не вернула утерянное самообладание, но попытаться стоило, Малфою не хотелось предстать перед Уизли в еще более невыгодном свете.

— Спасибо, что пришел, — вежливо поблагодарил Драко, входя в холл и надеясь, что голос не выдал переполнявшую его изнутри неуверенность.

— Я обещал, — с улыбкой ответил Уизли, сделал шаг вперед и пожал протянутую руку. В свободной руке он держал небольшой кожаный футляр. Начало встречи протекало достаточно обыденно и безобидно, но Драко все время старательно отводил взгляд в сторону. Он никак не мог поверить, что для Уизли достать аканитовое зелье не составило никаких проблем.

— Может, перейдем в более укромное место и поговорим? — спустя пару мгновений тишины буднично, без тени раздражения или нетерпения, предложил Чарли, подарив Малфою мимолетное чувство стыда за собственные манеры.

— Конечно, прошу прощения, — поспешно извинился он, стараясь взять себя в руки. Столкнувшись с очередной тяжелой проблемой, вбитые с детства устои поведения в светском обществе дали сбой. — Прошу, следуй за мной.

Драко рефлекторно направился в расположенную между главным входом и библиотекой гостиную, в которой раньше мама так любила принимать гостей. Они заняли два комфортных кресла, развернутых под небольшим углом друг к другу.

Уизли осторожно поставил футляр на разделяющий кресла декоративный столик, откинул крышку, достал и открыл фиал с зельем, из которого тут же взвился вверх светло-синий дымок. Драко с опаской смотрел на происходящее.

— Зелье абсолютно безопасно, обещаю, — тепло улыбаясь, успокоил Уизли. Закатив глаза, Малфой мысленно обругал себя за столь читаемые на лице эмоции. — Я достал волчье противоядие там же, где закупается мой брат, продавец заслуживает доверия.

— Это... — Драко ни как не мог подобрать нужных слов. Они были едва знакомы и даже не нравились друг другу, но Уизли, по неизвестной причине, сознательно пошел ради него на преступление. — Спасибо. Сколько с меня?

— Сначала испытай лекарство, а потом благодари, — усмехнулся Чарли. Драко кисло улыбнулся, он был наслышан об отвратительном вкусе зелья. — И ты мне ничего не должен.

Драко недоуменно нахмурился.

— Я не верю, что ты бескорыстно достал для меня подотчетное зелье.

— Твое право, — парировал Уизли, невозмутимо пожимая плечами. — Ты нуждался в помощи, а я мог тебе помочь, все очень просто. Никакого скрытого подтекста.

— Ладно, — все еще неуверенно согласился Драко. Жизненный опыт нашептывал, что не все так просто, но выбора не оставалось. — Тогда... думаю, мне стоит выпить зелье.

Чарли кивнул, Малфой наклонился и принял стеклянный флакон из его рук. Спасибо и на том, что сильного запаха не ощущалось, глубоко вдохнув, он залпом осушил фиал.

— Фу, — закашлялся Драко, сдерживая рвотный позыв. Сказать, что на вкус зелье оказалось отвратительным, было бы большим преуменьшением. Он никогда в жизни не пробовал чего-то столь же омерзительного, даже учитывая все те ужасные микстуры, которые с детства в него вливал Северус Снейп. — Как же противно!

— Ага, я наслышан, — веселясь согласился Уизли, глядя на скривившегося Драко, — Кто знает, вдруг ты еще привыкнешь?

— Скорее, я облюю им тебя, — не преминул мрачно огрызнуться Драко, тут же обмирая от ужаса.

К счастью, Чарли не обиделся, а лишь сильнее развеселился и дружелюбно похлопал Малфоя по плечу.

— Поверь, я привык и не к такому, — радостно поблескивая глазами, поделился он. — Хватит единственного слова: драконы.

* * *

В течение еще шести дней Чарли регулярно приносил волчье противоядие. Драко претила вынужденная зависимость от другого человека, но Уизли отказывался раскрывать своего связного. А спустя пару дней, Малфой поймал себя на мысли, что не так уж он и против общества драконолога.

Чарли выгодно отличался от своих братьев и сестры, знакомых Драко по школе. Он был намного спокойнее, умнее и увереннее в себе, любил улыбаться и довольно часто смеялся. Он не возненавидел Малфоя с первого взгляда, как это часто случалось после войны, наоборот, казалось, ему нравились эти встречи и общение.

Вопреки собственным суждениям, Драко считал, что нравится Уизли.

Было непривычно осознавать, что из всех людей он подружился с одним из Уизли, Драко потребовалось некоторое время для принятия столь судьбоносного факта. Довольно скоро он стал звать Чарли по имени, чем очень шокировал обоих. И если бы Люциусу представилась возможность увидеться сейчас со своим сыном...

Драко тотчас потряс головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли. Наступила пора полнолуния, скоро должен прийти Чарли с последней дозой зелья. А пока стоило подготовиться к предстоящей ночи.

Последние пару дней он тщательно укреплял одну из комнат Мэнора. Благодаря своевременному приему волчьего противоядия трансформация не должна была существенно изменить человеческую суть, но рисковать не хотелось. Драко установил на окна серебряные решетки, принес теплые одеяла и подушки, повесил надежный серебряный замок на дверь, собираясь отдать ключ домовым эльфам и оставаться взаперти до тех пор, пока не вернет способность здраво мыслить.

Малфой заканчивал последние приготовления, когда появился домовой эльф, приведший Чарли. Поклонившись, эльф исчез, а Чарли с интересом оглядывался по сторонам. Драко не рассказывал о своих приготовлениях и где именно планировал провести полнолуние, по всей видимости, он довольно странно смотрелся в непривычном окружении и занятый делом.

— Я решил провести сегодняшнюю ночь в этой комнате, — печально улыбаясь, пояснил Малфой. — Очаровательно, не находишь?

— Несмотря на выпитое зелье, ты все равно решил обезопасить себя серебряным замком?

Пожав плечами, Драко отвернулся от Чарли и наложил дополнительные согревающие чары на подушки. Он не желал знать, какие эмоции могут отразиться на лице Уизли от такого признания.

— Я не... доверяю себе, — тихо добавил он.

За спиной раздался гулкий звук шагов, на мгновение Драко решил, что Чарли ушел, но тут крепкие руки обвили плечи и притянули в теплые объятия. Он словно окаменел, не понимая, как правильно реагировать на проявленную заботу. Прикосновения и ласка никогда не были частыми гостями в жизни Малфоя, не говоря уже о послевоенной жизни.

— Расслабься, — прошептал на ухо Чарли, в голосе чувствовалась легкая улыбка.

Глубоко вздохнув, Драко отпустил себя, разворачиваясь в кольце чужих рук и обнимая в ответ. Несколько минут они простояли, не размыкая объятий, дыша в унисон, не нарушая царящую уютную тишину. Он никогда бы не подумал, как приятно оказаться в тепле надежных рук Чарли.

Но, наконец, Уизли сделал шаг назад, а Драко с трудом сдержал порыв попросить вновь обнять его. Как же нелепо. Посмотрев на нежданного союзника, Малфой улыбнулся настоящей искренней улыбкой.

— Спасибо, — смущенно поблагодарил он.

— Не за что, — в той же манере откликнулся Чарли. — Я принес очередную порцию зелья.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, — обрадовался Драко, со всеми переживаниями и потрясениями напрочь позабывший об очередном приеме противоядия, что грозило пустить все труды насмарку. До полнолуния оставалась пара часов. Взяв в руку фиал, он содрогнулся от отвращения, привыкнуть к отвратительному вкусу зелья оказалось нереально трудно. — Тебе пора уходить. Скоро я запечатаю дверь.

Чарли отрицательно покачал головой, вынуждая Драко нахмуриться.

— Нет, я останусь с тобой, — легкомысленно пояснил Уизли, явно игнорируя возможную угрозу со стороны новообращенного оборотня. — Я не хочу оставлять тебя одного.

— Но...

— Никаких но, — отрезал Чарли, жестом останавливая поток пререканий. — Почему ты не понимаешь? Я хочу остаться. Я доверяю тебе, пусть ты и не доверяешь себе. В доме должен находиться кто-то кроме домовых эльфов.

Недовольный Драко замолчал, он понимал, переубедить упрямого драконолога не удастся.

— Отлично, — зло огрызнулся он, досадуя на себя за то, что сдался и собрался подвергнуть жизнь другого человека опасности. — Но я отказываюсь нести ответственность за возможные трагические последствия твоей твердолобости.

Чарли довольно улыбнулся.

— Никто и не просит.

* * *

Сонно моргая, Драко поморщился от бьющих прямо в лицо солнечных лучей, пробивающихся сквозь зашторенное окно. Потерев глаза, он прислушался к испытываемым ощущениям: тело ломило, напряженные мышцы словно горели огнем, но воспоминания о прошедшей ночи были кристально ясны. Волчье противоядие подействовало.

Взбудораженный радостной мыслью, он резко повернулся и наткнулся взглядом на спящего в груде подушек Чарли. Несмотря на протесты, Уизли остался в комнате с оборотнем и, к счастью, для него все разрешилось благополучно. В глубине души Драко был благодарен за составленную компанию, в полном одиночестве ночь длилась бы намного дольше.

Единственное, он никак не мог понять причину такой решимости и веры Чарли. Да, с огромной натяжкой, сейчас их можно было назвать друзьями, но, вспоминая своих друзей по Хогвартсу, он со стопроцентной уверенностью мог заявить: никто из них не решился бы провести ночь с Драко-оборотнем. Наверняка, драконолог преследовал какие-то свои цели.

Уловив изменения в дыхании Чарли, он с интересом принялся наблюдать за его пробуждением, на губах появилась улыбка, когда Уизли заметил устремленный на него взгляд. Рывком сев, Уизли попытался пригладить торчащие в разные стороны рыжие пряди, не подозревая, насколько нелепо сейчас смотрелся. Драко с трудом сдерживал улыбку.

— Доброе утро, — зевая, поприветствовал Чарли. — Как себя чувствуешь?

Драко приветственно кивнул в ответ.

— Намного лучше, чем ожидал, — похвастался он и, поколебавшись, добавил. — Спасибо, что остался со мной. Но меня мучает вопрос... почему?

Чарли ласково улыбнулся, в глазах светилось столько тепла и нежности, что Драко, то ли от смущения, то ли по иной причине, испытал огромное желание забиться в угол.

— Ты разве еще не понял? — спросил Уизли.

— Кажется, нет, — недоуменно признался Драко, перебирая в уме возможные варианты. Он никак не мог распознать истинную причину, побудившую Чарли запереться в одной комнате с оборотнем. В голове не укладывалось, зачем кому-то так поступать, но, по всей видимости, сей безумный порыв был вызван не банальным человеколюбием.

Не тратя время на слова, Чарли наклонился и нежно поцеловал Драко в губы. В тот момент, когда до Малфоя дошел смысл происходящего, он бы рассмеялся над собственной тупостью, но оказался слишком занят возвратом поцелуя. Естественно, он давно отметил привлекательную внешность драконолога, а порой позволял себе пофантазировать на пикантную тему, но Драко предположить не мог, что интерес окажется взаимным. И это сводило с ума.

Наконец разорвав поцелуй, Чарли прижался лбом ко лбу Драко, пытаясь поймать сбитое дыхание. На губах Малфоя расплывалась довольная улыбка, которую он не пытался скрыть, с радостью отмечая, что Чарли испытывает схожие чувства. Свидетелей их безумства не наблюдалось, заботу о репутации можно было отложить на потом.

— А сейчас стало яснее? — невинно переспросил Уизли, невесомо целуя Драко в кончик носа.

Изображая задумчивость, Малфой склонил голову набок, посмотрел на хитреца и лукаво усмехнулся.

— Даже не знаю, — посетовал он, обнимая Чарли за шею. — Пожалуй, тебе стоит объяснить еще раз.

— Что ж, — охотно поддержал игривый тон Уизли, — я, определенно, не против.


End file.
